Currently, a user requires various digital media contents. The digital media contents are delivered the user from a contents provider of various contents.
The digital media contents are used by the user for various purposes, for example, educational purposes, entertaining purposes, etc.
For the educational purposes, the contents provider can work out a service strategy for providing a contents reproducer (or a program for enabling to reproduce the content) (ex., a so-called movie player) by which one or more educational contents can be reproduced in a distinctive manner as well as for providing the educational content.
However, since most of the contents providers don't have plenty of time and money to directly produce a unique contents reproducer (ex., movie player), they use a conventional contents reproducer (ex., movie player).
Thus, there is a drawback that the contents provider provides only one or more high quality contents without providing a unique contents reproducer. And, the drawback also exists in a web-based VOD (Video on Demand), a VoIP (Voice on Internet Protocol) and other streaming services.
In some cases, the user can modify an external appearance of the contents reproducer such as movie player by him/herself. Even though the external appearance of the contents reproducer can be modified by the user, it is possible to modify only a position or a shape of the external appearance.
Accordingly, imperfection of customization of the contents reproducer causes the user not to be satisfied.